


A pirate son's fate

by feecielle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Betrayal, Impel Down, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feecielle/pseuds/feecielle
Summary: How can a love determine a fate? Can a pirate's son find happiness? Does he deserve to live?Somewhere in the grand line the decision of one pirate to leave his wife leads to his son's fate. A fate little Ao has to deal with now. Will he be able to escape the marines clutches and find a place in life? Will he ever find out who his father is? Will his father love him?  (Sry, I suck at summaries)





	A pirate son's fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting here. I'm not someone to post regularly, but I can get easily motivated to write more by comments and kudos ;)
> 
> Also English isn't my first language and this is not betaed. So if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll correct them.

In a quiet town, in a quiet place, two people sat together. One, with long brown hair like most of the other residents, the other with outstanding, blond hair, and a presence where most people would run away screaming. Not the girl though. The girl only moves closer to him, knowing that he would never hurt her. He would protect her with his life, like he promised four months ago, when he suddenly appeared in this town. Never will their deep love change. Never… “Hey, love… Let’s take a picture together. So that we can show our children how much we love each other from the beginning.” – “Sure… whatever you want, my dear…” And so a picture came to be. A picture who will be a lifeline for one and spell trouble for him at the same time.

  
~~2 months later~~

  
“What? You’re going out to sea? I thought you loved me!!! You promised to stay with me! I won’t let you go! Not now, not ever!” – “Calm down… I’m sorry to say this but it was never meant to last. I’m a pirate and I love the sea. It’s time for me to go back to my family. I’m sure they miss me just as much as I miss them and they’re worried about me. Goodbye.” With that the blond man turned around and left the poor girl crying in the forest where their love began and ended. What the man didn’t know is that he sealed the fate of one little child that is yet to be born... “I’ll get my revenge on you for leaving me… You’ll regret the day you left me even if it is the last thing I’ll do!”

  
~~5 years later~~

  
“Mommy? Mommy! Where are you?” Why doesn’t mommy answer? Is she hurt? Did I hurt mommy? “Mommy! Help!” Why did she leave me alone? This forest is scary… No… I can’t cry… Mommy said that I was too old to cry… I’m already 4 years and 6 months old! I’m a big boy! Huh? Didn’t these bushes rustle? Is something waiting there to kill me? They can try! “You won’t kill me! I’m the son of a pirate! I’m strong!” It stopped rustling… Did it go away? Did dad save me? Thanks dad! You’re the best! I love you even though mommy doesn’t like you! I’ll love you for both of us! Huh? Something is shining in the bushes… Is it a treasure? Then I have to get it! I’m sure dad will come home if I find him a treasure! Pirates like treasures after all. Then mommy will be happy again too! However, I must be cautious. Treasure is important so it’s not easy to get. Like I protect my picture the owner of that treasure will protect it too. Doesn’t stop me though, I’m old enough to get my own treasure. Oh…. It’s only a fruit. Well, I’m getting hungry anyway and mommy still hasn’t come to get me… Should I eat that fruit? It is looking strange… Black with golden rings. It’s also beautiful. I don’t know a fruit that looks like that and mommy said not to eat what I don’t know… It won’t hurt to try…. Iihhhh! This is gross!!!! Mommy was right! I should never have eaten that fruit…. “Ao! Where are you? Come here now!” – “Mommy! Here I am! I knew you would come for me! I didn’t cry like you asked me to! Did you finish what you wanted to do? What’s wrong? Are you hurting mommy?” Instead of answering she just swoops me into her arms and starts running. I can hear voices far away… If they try to hurt my mommy I’ll hunt them down! No one makes mommy cry! After a while she slows down and puts me between some bushes. “Stay here and don’t make a sound, okay? You have your picture with you, right? Don’t ever let go of it! With it we’ll be able to meet again. I love you, Ao, my sun… listen to your mother now okay?” – “Okay, mommy… I love you too. Will you be coming back soon? You know, I don’t like being alone in the forest…” She nods and goes away. The voices are getting nearer and nearer. Will mommy be okay? Mmmmhhhh… Yeah! My mommy is strong and cool! She’ll be okay! Huh? Are these the guys that made mommy hide me? They look scary… “He should be around here somewhere! We can’t let him get away… Search the bushes! Justice will befall him who was born from that monster! I still can’t understand why she wanted to play hide and seek…” Huh? I need to get away… No! Mommy told me to stay here! She will cry if I’m not here when she comes back! I can’t let mommy cry, I promised to make her happy… Mommy… I’m afraid… Come save me! He’ll find me… He’s right next to me now… “I found the kid!” – “Mommy! Heeelp!”

  
~~ 10 years later ~~

  
“Wake up you little piece of shit!!! How dare you sleep the whole day?!” – “Ahh! Hey, there’s no need to use your whip! I’m up, okay? Really, one would think it’s the pirates who use a dirty language but you prison wards top everything, I guess… Not that I can compare…” Ah, that hurts… Did he have to hit my back? It still hurts from the whipping earlier… Who am I kidding? Of course he does that… This is a high level prison after all… Khe… Today, I’m finally going to be free! Then I’m going to find my father! Whoever that is… Will he even care about me? Will he hate me? Leave me to die or sell me to the marines? I still can’t believe that mother would do that… Well, I found out the hard way about that…

  
“Wait! Come back you little rut!” As if I would do that you geezer! I need to find mom! Ha! I’m a son of a pirate, did you really think an old prison like this would keep me locked up forever? I’m coming mom! I’ll save you and then I’ll protect you for the rest of our lives! Dad will be proud of me when he finds out. Maybe we could even be a real family…. No! That’s impossible! Pirates are free! Freer than anyone. Or so said the guy that was in this prison just before his execution. Must have been quite the sight. Poor old man… He was a nice guy. Maybe, just maybe… Could my father be nice too not like the monster the marines says that he is? The marines are a lying bunch anyway. Why do people think that the marines are the good guys, I wonder? Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m soon at my mother’s place. Finally… She must be tired of waiting for me…. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep our promise… huh? The marines are away? They just disappeared? Strange… They have been on my tail for days… well, better for me. Mom wouldn’t be happy if I brought the marines home… There it is! Our little house in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Before, I didn’t like the forest but now I’m not afraid anymore. The marines are a lot scarier! “Mom! Mom, where are you! I’m home, Mom!” Soon she comes out of the house and storms to me when she sees me. “Where have you been Ao! I’ve been so worried! I looked everywhere for you!” Mom… Finally I can feel her again. I’m save again… “Sorry, Mom… I know I’ve been gone for a long time… Evil men found me that day and brought me to the prison because of my father… I’m back now, though… Don’t worry anymore, mom! I’ll protect you from anyone in dad’s stead!” I grin at her until I suddenly feel something strike my head and everything turns black…

  
_Huh? Where am I? Shit… My head hurts… Mom? Mom! Where are you! “Huh? You see now why I made this theater 3 years ago? He came right back to me. I knew you would let him escape sooner or later… Really, you should see him as the monster he really is. He is no normal kid. He’s that man’s kid. Don’t belittle him because of his age.” No, it can’t be…. She would never say that. Not she… “You’re right, of course. We won’t let him escape again. He will be now a prisoner of imple down. There’s no way he’ll escape from that place.” Slowly, I open my eyes and let them adjust to the light… looks like I’m on a ship this time… No! It really is her… “Mom…” This must be a dream… I’m sure I’ll wake up soon. “Oh? You’re already awake, Ao? You really are your father’s child. How disgusting… I have always hated you, you know? You’re just like your stupid father. I’ll make him regret ever leaving me and how better do that than torture his little son? I’m sure he’ll jump to your aid as soon as he hears from you, that fool! Then I can finally get my revenge on him!” No… that has to be a dream. A dream… It’s just a dream…_

  
Sadly it wasn’t a dream… Mom really hates me. She even gave me some nice scars so that I wouldn’t forget her hate… What a nice mother I have! If my father is any better? Well, mom said that he would help me if he knew about me but I know that I can’t trust my mother… Well, there’s only one way to find out. Maybe I’ll even get some kind of dysfunctional family out of it. In the worst case he betrays me too and I find myself back here. I hope that he would kill me before that. He’s a pirate after all. He should know how bad it is to be in prison. I wonder how it feels to be free. I’m sure I’ll find out today. But first things first. I’m hungry… “food, food where are you… Ugh… It’s so hot in this hell… And I though the upper level was bad…” I wonder why they sent me deeper in. Would it be so bad if I escaped? I don’t even have a bounty on my head… There’s only one good thing about this hell… I don’t need clothes. They get torn every time when they get me to torture me. And now I don’t need to search for new ones…. That’s pretty awesome. However, I wish there was more food here… I’m a growing boy, dammit! I’ll always look like a girl if I can’t get enough food! Tch! Well, better looking like a girl than dead, I think. I hope dad will not forsake me because I look too weak. I’ll just have to show him that I’m not weak! No weak person survives this hell… Ahhhh! There is food! It looks poisoned though… Magellan trying to get someone to torture again? Oh, well… I’m already pretty immune against his poison… However… If I eat this and act like I was poisoned… Yupp, that will give me the perfect opportunity to escape, kahehehehe. Magellan thinks his poison is unbeatable so he has no worries leaving the tortured alone Ugh… That tastes absolutely gross. So and now I’ll take a nap while waiting for the last torture in this hell.

  
“Ha, how rare this is to see little Ao falling for this trick. Well, maybe he was hungry enough to eat it knowing what it was… He knows we won’t kill him during torture… One day, we’ll use him against his father then he has no chance… And with his father we have the strongest Crew in the world in our hand! However, first I’ll have my fun with him.” Yeah, yeah…. Have your fun… You’ll never know what hit you when I’m out of this shitty place…. Ugh… We’re already in his fun chamber? That will hurt…. Should I act like I was already waking up? Or is it too soon? Huh? He’s giving me a shot? That must be the antidote. So we wants me to be conscious during the torture? Great…. I slowly open my eyes and see Magellan grinning face. “Hey, shitty face! Have you gotten bored with booing all day?” Ah, that gives me the first hit… Well, it was worth it to see his reddening face. “My, my, little Ao-chan…. Looking as cute as ever… Such a cute face… No wonder no one hits it. You’re what now? Fifteen, sixteen? Or twenty? You wouldn’t know, would you? Kinda difficult to count time in here… Well, I know you must be frustrated down here… don’t worry I’ll help you.” Not again… During his speech his hand travelled lower and lower, opening my black shorts, the only cloth that I wear, and slipping into it. The other hand is pinching my nipples rather painfully… “Ah… you, ah, little shit… Ugh… Get your Ahh dirty hands ummm off me!” Fuck! This is disgusting.. One last time… Only one time then I find my father… “Stop it you Fuck asshole! Ahhh, dammit…. Hey, that ahh were my only mmmh shorts!” Really? Ripping my shorts apart? He must be desperate… No, don’t cry, Ao… Dad doesn’t want someone weak… “AHHHHHH!” Shit that fucking hurts! Who says sex is great? “Stop it!!! You Pedo!” Well at least I’m not hard anymore… Dad… help me… “Dammit, little Ao… Uggh so fucking tight for me… mmmhh…. You little slut… I’ll make you come until you see stars, fucking shit.” – “Just try it. I’ll never come for you. You suck too much.” Fuck that hurts! Does he need to slam like that? “Ahhh, fuck!” W-what? Since when does he hit my prostate? “Hahhhh…. Yes, mmmmhhhh” Stop, please… soo good… “See you, ahh, little shit? I’ll my you come, just you see.” No, no…. NO!!! “Mmmhhh” no… dad… can’t let… gross… good, hah…. Fuck…. Why…. Harder… stop… no…. “Are you crying, little shit? Fuck, so tight. I’m that good, right? Come from my cock little slut. Ugh… yeah like that, squeeze me tight. Yeees!”

Fuuck… Why…. I’m still so weak.. Sorry dad, sorry for disappointing you… I’ll make it up, I promise… Ugh so gross, I’m already leaking. Well, thank god I hid my picture in a safe place… It would probably be ripped now, if it wasn’t for that… Then I would never find dad… “Hey, hey, little Ao… Is that cum that I see? Didn’t you say how you weren’t going to cum? And I didn’t even had to touch you… Pathetic… Your father would be so disappointed in you… To have such a weak son must be really hard on him. His reputation would be ruined if he knew about you… It’s good that you’re here now, isn’t it? Now you’re out of his way… Don’t worry thought, you’ll see him soon enough and then you’ll both die. Let me roughen you up so that you don’t disappoint him too much…” Sorry, Dad… I know I disappointed you… However, I’ll get stronger! I’ll be the strongest and then I’ll find you so that you can be proud of me. The first step of that will be do break out of imple down… And for that I have to be strong now… I’ll survive this hell and see my father… I’ll find him… “Are you still here, little Ao? You know it’s not nice to ignore people who talk to you, is it? I think I have to teach you some manners… Maybe we can even go another round afterwards if you behave… You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Oh no… Not Again… Before I can say anything he strike me in the stomach. Ughh… “That’s all? You should know that a little punch doesn’t faze me.” He only laughs… Damn! Can’t you be quiet for once, Ao? You need your strength… “AHHH! Dammit!” Where did he get that club? Shit, he’s pissed… I’m done for… don’t break my legs, don’t break my legs… ahh, dammit! Why is it always my stomach? Can’t he deal these blows to different parts of my body? If only someone made a ruckus now so that Magellan had to leave… That would give me the perfect chance to escape… “mmh” Fuck! No, don’t scream! Don’t even cry! It’s going to be okay… Everything will be okay… I’ll get out of here and I’ll see my dad… Then he’ll protect me… I’ll never come back here… Yes, it’s going to be okay. Just be strong for a little while longer, Ao… “What’s wrong? Did you bite your tongue? I kinda miss your sweet sounds. Why don’t you moan a little more and be the slut you are, huh? Ah such a tight, sweet ass you’ve got there. Ah ah, just look what you did there. Just talking about you’re sweet little ass has made me hard again. Well, I guess, it’s enough for now… I’ll just have to fuck you good again until no one else is ever going to fuck you again. You’re mine, little Ao, don’t think for a second that another one would take you like I can. No one will ever be as good as me. Mhh, Yessss. Let me fuck you until you can’t get it up for anyone other than me, little Ao…” Fuck no! Anything but not that again. “No… please…” No… I can’t take it anymore, Dad, please help… “Mister Magellan! There’s an emergency in level 5! We need you there asap!” Oh thank god! I haver never been as happy to see one of Magellans lackeys as today! “Oh, that’s too bad… I really wanted to take you again, right now… Oh well, I’ll just have to do that later. It’s not like you can get away that easily…” With that he yanks my chin up, presses his lip on mine and breathes poison into my mouth. At first I don’t breath but with time I have no other choice. Well, it’s not like it does much to me but I have to keep up appearances if I want a chance at freedom. I act like I was slowly losing consciousness. “See you later, little Ao…” With that he leaves the room to follow the warden.

Okay, Ao, take a deep breath… This is probably your only chance at freedom, don’t fuck it up now… Mmmhh, I should probably wait a bit more. He could come back to get a weapon or something. I should probably get a weapon too… I don’t know how to use one but it should be better if I have one… He has a lot in here actually… There are swords hanging on a wall, there are more cubes like he used them, there are even some scythes! And pistols of course, but I don’t like them very much and they’re too noisy. The best shot I got at escaping is if I’m quiet and don’t let them find out where I am… Okay, I’ll take a sword. It look easy to wield and is not too heavy. Yup, that’s it! I should be okay to go now… So… How do I get to the upper levels? Since Magellan usually torments people in his study, I guess I’m in level 4. Okay, let’s just go with the flow. I’m sure I can find my way if I try. Maybe he even has a direct way to go up? Well, there’s only one way to find out… I go to the only door in the room and open it.


End file.
